Shadowstar
Overview }} __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * None, Shadowstar is the initial contact for all Warshades. New Contact(s) Information Warshade Facilitator Long before the Peacebringers arrived on Earth, Nictus who sought to change their ways passed along the legend of the Shadowstar. It was said that one of the first to turn away from the path of the Nictus found refuge in a priestess of an ancient Egyptian moon-cult, and that the two of them discovered the path of the Warshade as a way to defend themselves from the Nictus that hunted them. The stories say that this same being has survived through the millennia, passed from mother to daughter along an unbroken family line stretching back to the old kingdoms of the Nile. Nictus who sought a new life would often go in search of the Shadowstar, hoping to learn the way of the Warshade from her. It is not known if the Warshade who calls herself Shadowstar has been inspired by this myth to help her fellow Kheldians, or if the legend is true and she is the latest in an ancient line. Either way, Shadowstar works tirelessly to help Warshades find their true path and start their new lives. Though she has no official rank or power among her fellows, many Warshades defer to her, and the wise listen to her advice. Initial Contact When a Nictus leaves that dark path behind, the universe itself sings with joy. I greet you on the first day of your new life. Below Level Requirement I have something, but I don't think you're powerful enough to handle it yet. Come back when your security level is higher, and I'll see what we can do. It is generally a good idea to check in with me about every 5 security levels or so. I may have heard of new developments in existing cases. Store Shadowstar sells the following items: * Inspirations * An Absence of Shadows (Story Arc) Souvenir Levels: 5 - 10 An inscribed crystal This strangely inscribed crystal was once used by the Circle of Thorns to hold the Kheldian half of a Warshade they abducted in the case called: An Absence of Shadows At the behest of Shadowstar, you set out to search for a fellow Warshade named Shadowcatcher who had gone missing while trying to foil a kidnapping by the Outcasts. You rescued the kidnapping victim, a man called Henry Meyers, who told you that Shadowcatcher had been struck down with bright beams of light from unknown attackers. This testimony seemed to implicate the Peacebringers. With this information, you confronted Sunstorm, the leader of the Peacebringers. He denied any Peacebringer involvement, and told you that the Outcasts had kidnapped Henry Meyers on behalf of someone else. You defeated the Outcast boss Broken Claw, who told you that the Outcasts had been hired to kidnap Henry Meyers again to set up another Warshade for capture. You walked into the old warehouse knowing that it was a trap, and discovered the truth: Henry Meyers was actually an acolyte of the Circle of Thorns! You defeated him, and found the location where more Circle acolytes waited to trade the Outcasts mystic artifacts for a captured Warshade. You found many things in the caverns where the Circle of Thorns waited with the Outcasts' payment for helping to capture Warshades, but the most important was that the Circle's plan was to study captive Kheldians to improve their own possession techniques. They had picked the Warshades figuring that no one would miss them. The one thing you didn't find was a clue to Shadowcatcher's location. Things looked grim. Sunstorm asked to speak with you again, you assumed to demand an apology now that the real abductors had been found. In fact, one of Sunstorm's contacts had seen the circle with someone who looked like Shadowcatcher. You checked it out, and managed to rescue Lars Mendelson, the human part of Shadowcatcher. The Circle had separated him from Altered Umbra, the Kheldian half of Shadowcatcher, and now holds it in the lost city of Oranbega. You stormed the ruins of the Circle's lost city, defeating the researcher in charge of their Kheldian project and rescued Altered Umbra, the Kheldian half of Shadowcatcher. An Absence of Shadows Part: One |Primary=Defeat all Outcast kidnappers|Secondary=Rescue Henry Meyers|Additional=|Completion= }} After you rescued Henry Meyers, he told you: An Absence of Shadows Part: Two |Primary=Defeat Broken Storm|Secondary=Defeat Broken Storm & guards|Additional=|Completion= }} An Absence of Shadows Part: Three |Primary=Spring the Trap|Secondary=Find Henry Meyers|Additional=|Completion= }} An Absence of Shadows Part: Four |Primary=Defeat all Circle in Caves|Secondary=2 pieces of information to find|Additional=|Completion= }} An Absence of Shadows Part: Five |Primary=Rescue Lars, stop ceremonies|Secondary=Find Lars Mendelson, 4 rituals to stop|Additional=|Completion= }} An Absence of Shadows Part: Six |Primary=Defeat Aeoch and researchers|Secondary=Find Altered Umbra|Additional=|Completion= }} Warshades and Peace (Story Arc) Souvenir Levels: 10 - 15 A copy of Pe@c3w0rM.exe You kept a copy of the computer disk that saved the lives of many Peacebringers and helped to bring the Peacebringers and Warshades together during a case you called: Warshades and Peace It all started when a very upset Shadowstar told you about a young reporter named Lillian Issan who had been investigating the Void Hunters. Miss Issan had gone missing while investigating the connection between the Void Hunters and the Trolls. You pressed the Trolls for information, and they told you that all gangs in the city had been offered a reward for her capture by the Council! They also said that the Outcasts had beaten them to her capture. Some defeated Outcasts confirmed it, and told you that a Lead Shocker named Broken Storm would be making the trade soon. You struck the Outcast hideout and defeated Broken Storm, but the Outcasts had already traded Lillian to the Council. Then Shadowstar revealed the shocking truth: Lillian Issan was her daughter, and the next in line to become Shadowstar. The Council, however, didn't seem to know this fact. You rescued Lillian from the Council and defeated her captors, but she told you some disturbing information: It seems that the Council had gathered a list of the secret identities of all the Peacebringers in the city. Several Peacebringer had already been marked as "Test Cases", no doubt for assassination. You warned the Peacebringer coordinator Sunstorm about the threat to his people. He asked for your help to get the word out to the Peacebringers in the most danger. You went to warn a Peacebringer named Freeflight, but were too late. The Council had already cut her down. Working together, a plan was developed to infiltrate the Council's database and confuse their records. The only thing missing was some vital codes to gain access to the Council's computer system. You captured a Council technician, solving that problem. You infiltrated a Council computer base and introduced a subtle program into their systems, scrambling their list of known Peacebringers. Goodwill between Warshades and Peacebringers is at an all time high due to your selfless actions. Shadowstar asked you to speak with her again when you were around Security level 15. She felt that there would be more to come, but wanted you to be strong enough to handle it. Warshades and Peace Part: One }} }} Warshades and Peace Part: Two }} Warshades and Peace Part: Three |Primary=Access computer network|Secondary=Find Lillian Issan|Additional=|Completion= }} Warshades and Peace Part: Four |Primary=Find hostage|Secondary=Find Freeflight|Additional=|Completion= }} Warshades and Peace Part: Five Warshades and Peace Part: Six Shadow Science (Story Arc) Souvenir Levels: 15 - 20 An inert N-Fragment This strange souvenir was once part of a Nictus, but has been rendered inert while being studied by SERAPH. You keep it as a reminder of the lengths the Nictus will go to, and how one brave man's escape uncovered the secrets of the Council's Shadow Science It began when you were told that the Council was conducting a manhunt near the Hapatak River. You went to investigate and found Joshua Lucietto, who'd been held prisoner by the Council and used in sick human experiments with Nictus bond-forming techniques. Lucietto had forced a Nictus possessor out, and made a run for freedom. Joshua Lucietto's harrowing tale of human experimentation led you to a hidden facility where other people were being kept in a weakened state so that damaged or partially dissipated Nictus could possess them without fear of being forced out. You freed the captives, ending their long nightmare. The stories of the captives and the documents you recovered led you to an abandoned Council base that had once belonged to Requiem's old organization, but had been used by Arakhn for Nictus experiments. You found old documents that showed just how far Arakhn had progressed with her research into using pieces of decayed Nictus, called 'N-fragments', years ago. The information you recovered led you to another base, where you freed more captives and captured several N-fragments. You pressed the attack as the Council began to move the last of it's N-Fragment research out of the city. You learned about a series of tunnels where the Trolls were helping the Council move their research out of the city. You struck during this window of vulnerability, capturing documents that spoke about how N-Fragments were being used to make Galaxy troops, Void Hunters, and possible even the Warwolves. The documents you found led to one final location: the last of the people held captive by the Council for human experimentation. You stormed the Council base, and liberated the last of the captives. The Council's research had been driven off-shore and you have uncovered much about where the Council's Galaxy troops and Void Hunter mercenaries had come from. The real victory, though, was rescuing all of the people who had once been victims of the Council's Shadow Science. Still, there is much yet to learn about the Nictus and the Council. You were asked to come back around Security Level 20, so that you'd be powerful enough to survive the investigation. Briefing The Council has begun a large-scale excursive north of the city along the Hapatak river. They appear to be conducting a manhunt, and this matches with reports from our sources on Striga Island that a prisoner escaped from a Council lab, and may have escaped the island. If this man has escaped from the Council, it is important that we find him before they can recapture him. I would like to ask you to take charge of locating him before the Council can take him back to Striga Island. Our sources say that this man may be one Joshua Lucietto, an insurance adjuster thought lost after the Rikti War when he went to examine a ruined building, and may have run into an exposed Council base. If he's been in the Council's hands since then, I cannot imagine what he's had to endure. I trust that you'll be able to find him and bring him back safely. Enemies Notable NPCs * Joshua Lucietto (NPC Hostage) Thank you, thank you. All that I've been through. All that I've seen. You've got to know! Debriefing Mr. Lucietto is receiving proper medical care. From his story it sounds like the Council have been using captives for human experiments with Nictus bonding techniques. Normally, as he said, a person who doesn't want to be possessed by a Nictus can force it out. If they are experimenting with new techniques, or other methods, this could be very important. I think it's very important that we follow up on this. Speak with me soon, I have a feeling that this is the start of a longer investigation. Briefing Joshua Lucietto, the man you rescued, has been able to tell us about a hidden facility in Boomtown where the Council is holding other captives for their human experiments. There is no telling what horrors these people have had to endure, and it is vital that they're freed before the Council can move them. Since you performed so admirably in Mr. Lucietto's rescue, I thought that you'd might like to lead the operation. Your first priority is to rescue those people. It will also be important to scout the base for files or computers that might help us find another base where they could be conducting these experiments. Nictus science has been depraved ever since it first transformed a Kheldian into a life-consuming horror. It should be no surprise that they've begun to experiment on sentient beings, but I am sickened just the same. Enemies Notable NPCs Debriefing What you found in that place sickens me. Nictus can't force a permanent possession on someone, and no Kheldian can survive forever outside a host. But to keep people captive and weakened so that Nictus can forcibly posses them long enough to recover their strength? It's depraved. We can just hope that what you found will help us free some of the other people who've been held by these monsters. Briefing The captives you rescued and the documents you recovered have allowed us to find the location of an old research lab. It used to belong to Requiem's old organization, but from the records you found it seems that Arakhn forced him to let her use it for a time even before the change-over. It hasn't been used in years, but there could still be valuable information at the lab that could tell us more about what the Council has been working on. I'd like you to investigate the lab, and search it for information. We don't know what you'll find down there, but the important thing is to look for some information about what the Council has been experimenting with. The first Nictus were created by unethical experiments. Who knows what Arakhn's been working on with the scientific resources of the Council under her control. Enemies Notable NPCs * Penumbra Archon (Boss) Debriefing The more I find out about these depraved experiments, the worse I feel to be a Kheldian. These Nictus Fragments are monstrous, but I'm afraid that we may know what they were able to create with them. Arakhn has lost her mind. It seems that even Requiem thinks so, but I doubt he'd do anything we'd like if he got the same technology. I'll see what we can gleam from the information you found. It might help lead us to more captives, and deeper into Arakhn's research. Briefing All of the information you gathered at the abandoned lab along with the information from the captives you've rescued has revealed the location of what we think is a current research base. They will likely become aware of their vulnerability soon, so we must take this moment to strike. I naturally thought you might want to take this base out, considering your involvement in the case. If the information we have is right, there will be plenty for you to do. First off, we believe that there may be one or more captives being held there you must rescue. There will also no doubt be much useful information to find. In addition, the base commander and his staff must be dealt with, or he'll be able to raise an alarm. And finally, there may be actual Nictus Fragments at this facility. You must take them out of the Council's hands. Enemies Notable NPCs Debriefing Taking out that research facility will definitely strike their plans a grievous blow, and those people you rescued will be thanking you for the rest of their lives. I'll get our people working on the information you found at the lab. The shipping records for those N-fragments could lead us to another facility. The fragments themselves, we're going to turn over to SERAPH. They'll be eager to study them. Briefing Your recent successes have forced the Council's hand. They have begun to clean out any bases or labs attached to their Nictus work that remain in the city, and are moving the assets from them off-shore. This gives us a great opportunity, but little time to work on it. Fortunately, some Trolls captured in a raid by other heroes revealed that the Council is moving some equipment through their tunnels. It is the perfect chance to capture the Council's research, and I thought you might like to spearhead the operation. While the main point of this operation is to capture more Council research data before they can take it off-shore, you will also have to make sure that they cannot warn their allies that we know their plans. You'll have to be thorough, but I know you can handle it. Enemies Notable NPCs * Ogre (Boss) * Penumbra Archon (Boss) Debriefing The information you recovered will be invaluable. This was probably our last chance to capture the Council's data before they got it off-shore, and you really came through this for months. There may still be one last operation left to wrap this up. Talk to me soon. Briefing It seems that there's one last element of the Council's Nictus experimentation that they haven't yet gotten off-shore. The Council has not yet been able to smuggle out the last captives it used for human experimentation. If it weren't for the documents you found, we never would have found out about it before it was too late. Now those people may have a chance, if you are willing to rescue them from the Council. These people are in desperate danger. If the Council thinks that they cannot smuggle them out, they will probably terminate them to keep them quiet. You could be their last chance at freedom. And in order to keep their identities safe afterwards, you must also defeat the base's commander, and make certain that their records are destroyed. Enemies Notable NPCs Debriefing The last of the captives are safe, the Council's experiments have been driven out of the city, and now we know in theory at least how the Galaxy, Void Hunters and Warwolves are made. Joshua Lucietto's escape opened the door, but you were the one brave enough to face what was on the other side. For all of your fellow Kheldians, Peacebringers and Warshades, and for the people of the city, let me off you my thanks. We now know that Arakhn, the leader of the Nictus within the Council, has been conducting experiments on people, and that she created the Galaxy and Void Hunters of the Council. That still leaves us with many leads and questions, which you may not be powerful enough to follow up. Speak to me again when you're at least Security Level 20. We should be able to pick up the investigation then. Side Missions Briefing Are you feeling dizzy? Disoriented? That's to be expected. The first true merger is difficult both for the host and the Kheldian. And now that you've experienced a true merger, that's what you are now. By accepting an equal merger instead of a hostile possession, you are a Nictus no more. I will not ask you what you did in times before when you were one of the Nictus. Now that you've turned from that path, a new life is before you. A life where you can do great good and protect the people of this world instead of preying on them. I am called Shadowstar, and I help out our people who have turned away from the path of the Nictus. I pay close attention to many things, and should be able to find much for you to do. I know that you are eager to begin your new life, so let us start you on your new path. Since you've only recently joined us as a Warshade, this presents us with some unique opportunities. The Council has recently changed their encryption codes, making their communications unreadable without extreme effort. However, I know of two bases where parts of their cypher are being kept. Since you're new to our ranks, it is unlikely that the Council knows much about you, and so you may be able to recover the codes before they even know you're after them and can erase them. You'll also need to defeat the commander of both bases in order to keep this secret. Enemies Notable NPCs * Lt. Norman (Council Nebula Buckshot, Lieutenant) Wait a moment! You're not a Nictus! You're a Warshade! Enemies Debriefing These new codes will help greatly. I'll make certain that the proper people receiving them, and that you get due credit for your bravery. It's no secret that we have many foes, and many potential allies who will find it difficult to trust us. Though we've severed our ties to the Nictus and now oppose them, it will take time for others to believe that we have changed. You face a long battle ahead of you, but you've already won the greatest battle by turning to a new path. The path of a hero. I remember when you came to us, you were so confused and uncertain. Now when I look in your eyes that uncertainty is gone. In it's place is a growing confidence that will see you through many dark days ahead. I will be glad to help you with anything you need. Briefing I've got a good lead on what might be the Clockwork's base of operations in Galaxy City. If we can shut it down completely, we may manage to derail their production for a short time. That means fewer robots, fewer attacks, and a lot less work for you! Will you clear out the Clockwork base? I know you can get the job done. If you can find out anything about the Clockwork's future plans, I'd appreciate it. |Primary=Defeat all robots in warehouse|Secondary=Find clue to Clockwork plans|Additional=|Completion= }} Enemies Debriefing I wonder: could these bones be the remains of the Clockwork King himself? I guess you've seen those pictures of the King that Maggie Greene published in the Paragon Times. A human brain, housed in a massive robot body. I wonder what could have driven him to such an act! Briefing I have an unconfirmed report of Clockwork invading a Mensa meeting. I'll bet the Clockwork King wants to force those intellectuals to help him with his mad designs. Will you rescue the Mensa members from the Clockwork? There's no telling what the King might do to them if they won't cooperate. According to reports, the Clockwork are being led by an especially strong robot called Hinge. It'll be even more dangerous than the rest. |Primary=Defeat Hing and its guards|Secondary=3 Mensa members to rescue|Additional=|Completion= }} Enemies Debriefing So, the Clockwork King wanted the Mensa members to keep him company? He must have thought those intellectuals would be a fitting court for a brilliant engineer such as himself! I guess the King must be pretty lonely, with nobody but robots for company. Actually, I kind of feel sorry for him. Briefing I think you need to learn about the fallen heroes of Paragon City. It's just a little reading, but it might give you some perspective. This city zone is named after a hero called Galaxy Girl. Go read the plaque under her statue. She was really a remarkable woman. }} Debriefing I know that you're new to this hero gig, so it's important to remember that you're not fighting alone. The people of the city know and remember all of those who have fought for them. External Links *